


Dragon of the Sea

by MidnightCreator



Series: Dragon Mom AU [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dragon Mom AU, Now Ford has a dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCreator/pseuds/MidnightCreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanford Pines had expected to find a number of things in the underground caves in the Caribbean while Stan watched the boat. Some old carvings or wall paintings were at the top of his list, maybe some unique cave flora, or a spot where cave met sea. He did find an underground sea cave, but the dragon in the cave was a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon of the Sea

Stanford Pines had expected to find a number of things in the underground caves in the Caribbean while Stan watched the boat. Some old carvings or wall paintings were at the top of his list, maybe some unique cave flora, or a spot where cave met sea.

He did find an underground sea cave, but the dragon in the cave was a surprise.

The beast was scaly, with webbed claws, two stubby horns and a deep blue in color, with fins on either side of its head and spines along its neck, back and tail that were sea green and the webbing on its wings and claws was also sea green. And it was also trapped in a fishing net. The net was tangled around the dragon, pinning its wings and legs to its body and trapping its jaw shut, clearly causing significant discomfort if the angry red streaks that were cut into the blue scales was an indicator.

Ford stood where he was, about eight feet from the dragon, for a few moments before grabbing the walkie-talkie on his belt. The burst of static caused the dragon to jump and Ford found himself staring at a bright amber eyes.

“What do ya need Poindexter?” Stan’s voice crackled through the speaker.

“Uh, Stanley…what did you do when you first met Sheba?”

“Ford, you’ve heard that story. I fell into her cave.”

“No, I mean how did you gain her trust, make sure she wouldn’t set you on fire.”

“Nothing, she just likes humans…why?”

“I found a dragon.”

“Wait, what?!”

Ford grimaced when his twin’s shout cause the dragons eyes to narrow and a growl echoed through the cave, “Keep it down Stan, you’re agitating it.”

“Ford, you found another dragon! How do you expect me not to get worked up?”

“Look, you’ve spent more time with Sheba then me and the dragon I’m looking at is all tangled in some heavy duty fishing net and it is likely injured badly. I need to know how to approach this without losing an arm.”

“Look, all I did was talk to Sheba and she led me right out of her cave, so try that. If you’re still scared, know that I’m grabbing some stuff from the boat and following your trail.”

Ford huffed, “I’m not scared of a dragon.”

“Sure you aren’t.”

“Just bring down first aid supplies,” Ford bit out before putting the walkie-talkie back on his belt.

The dragon was still glaring at him and had started to work his jaw, trying to force it open despite the fact it was clearly stuck/

“Don’t do that,” Ford walked forward so that he was now just out of the dragons reach. “You’re already injured, there is no need to make it worse.”

The dragon snorted, sending up thin trails of smoke from the corners of its mouth.

“Okay,” Ford shifted his weight from one foot to the other, wearily eyeing the two long fangs that stuck out from the dragon’s upper jaw. “I’m not going to hurt you, I just want to help.”

He reached out a hand, palm out. The dragon snarled and drew its head back, “It’s okay, just hold still.” Ford said, trying to sound soothing.

The dragon snorted and growled and the fins on its head flared out, trembling slightly much like a rattle snake would shake its rattle, only the dragon hissed instead of rattled.

Ford kept his hand outstretched, waiting for the dragon to calm down. It blinked at him a few times, looking almost confused before its fins and neck muscles relaxed slightly. Little by little, the dragons head lowered until the cool scales on it nose touched Ford’s open palm.

Stanford sighed quietly in relief, “There we are,” Ford ran his hand lightly over the bridge of the dragon’s muzzle. “Now then, lets get you lose, okay?”

It gave a low growl but remained still as Ford pulled a knife from his coat’s inner pocket and started to cut the fishing net. He hissed sympathetically when the rope was pushed aside to reveal the rope burn, bright, raw and red. The dragon remained still, with only its eyes moving to watch Fords movements.

Once the last of the net was removed, the dragon jumped up, takes a few staggering steps before collapsing again.

“Take it easy,” Ford said as he hurried to the dragons side.

The webbing on one of its wings had been torn and there were a few gashes bleeding sluggishly along the beast’s neck and tail where the net had been particularly tight.

“Listen, my brother should be down here soon with medical supplies, we’ll patch you up and get you back on you feet.”

The dragon looked confused again, as if the idea of a human wanting to help it was a foreign one. Ford put his hand on its shoulder and smiled, “I’m a friend.”

The creature blinked again before giving a sigh and lowering its head to the ground. Ford chuckled and sat next to it, running his hand over its head and gently rubbing around its horns, “Just relax big guy…you are a guy, right?”

The dragon gave a rumble and closed its eyes.

“I’ll take that to mean yes,” Ford smiled.

**********

It took another twenty minutes for Stan to appear, grumbling about how far into the caves Ford had gone.

With the supplies Stan had brought, the two carefully bandaged up the blue dragons injures.

“Will that heal?” Stan asked, gesturing to the dragon’s torn wing.

“Honestly, I have no clue,” Ford replied. “The only dragon I have ever been in contact with is Sheba and he wings are structured like a bird’s wing. This guy has wings like that of a bat so if the wing is capable of healing over it will likely take months.”

“Then I hope he’s got a second hiding spot.”

“Come again?” 

“Heard some gossip when I went into town, apparently some big suits are planning on buying these caves and turning them into a tourist trap.”

The dragons head shot up and twisted around to look at Stan with a low growling noise.

The conman raised both hands in surrender, “Hey, not my fault buddy.”

“Not good,” Ford frowned. “Even if there wasn’t someone buying this cave, this is a big tourist area. The likely hood of him being discovered is quite high and with him being injured it will only increase the chances of-”

“You wanna keep him,” Stan stated bluntly.

“I was merely going to suggest that we take him to Gravity Falls and see if Sheba will let him stay in her cave until he heals!”

“Uh-huh, and you want a new species of dragon to study.”

Ford huffed and crossed his arms, “Still, leaving him here is not a good option.”

The dragon made a low growling noise.

“You got a better plan buddy?” Stan replied to him.

Ford blinked, than shook his head, “Let’s just figure out how we’re getting him back to Gravity Falls.”

“We can put him on the boat and throw a trap over him.”

“…Stan that a stupid plan.”

The dragon made a barking noise.

“Either of you got a better plan?”

*******

“I can’t believe this is working.”

“Still think it’s a stupid plan Sixer?” Stan grinned and leaned against the boat railing.

They had waited until nightfall before bringing the Stan O’ War as close to the cave as they could and loaded up the dragon and threw a tarp over him. They were now on open water and had had no problems of any kind, aside from a grumpy dragon that kept growled under the tarp. Each time he did, Stan always had some quip, ‘Just keep your head down’, ‘You can come out when we’re away from land’, ‘stop grumbling and just take a nap”.

It was after Stan lifted the tarp and informed the dragon that it was safe to poke his head out that Ford finally asked the question swirling in his mind, “Can you speak dragon?”

“Eh,” Stan shrugged. “Kind of, enough to understand the jest of what he’s saying. You hang out with a dragon long enough you pick a few things up. Can’t speak it though, all I can do is this,” Stan made a low growling sound and hissed through his teeth, almost perfectly mimicking the way it sounded coming out of a dragon. “That means, ‘back off’.”

“Fascinating,” Ford remarked.

“You’re catching on to it to.”

“I am?” Ford furrowed his brow, puzzled.

“You have good conversations with Sheba whenever you two are in the same room.”

“She isn’t exactly a closed book,” Ford pointed out.

“Which makes her the best teacher,” Stan countered.

“Touché,” Ford smiled.

Stan laughed and clapped Ford on the shoulder, “So, what are you going to call this guy?” The dragon turned to look at the brothers, as if knowing Stan was talking about him.

“Call him?”

“Yeah, I picked out a name for Sheba and since this guy seems to like you, you should pick something out for him. Unless you’d prefer me to do it, I think Grumpy fits him nicely.”

“You are not naming him after one of the seven dwarfs,” Ford said while the dragon made a noise of offence and confusion. “If we are going to call him anything, Poseidon is a much better fit.”

“Poseidon?”

“He is the Greek god of the sea and the brother of Zeus.”

“Sounds Greek to me,” Stan laughed at his own joke while Ford smiled and shook his head.

********

When they got closer to land, Ford ushered Poseidon back under the tarp while Stan called ahead to Soos and told the young man to hitch up the boat trailer and drive down to where they were docking.

The trip was uneventful, with Poseidon being begrudgingly corporative with Ford’s instructions. When they met up with Soos, the man-child eagerly asked both men about all the adventures they had had while also filling Stan in on how the Mystery Shack and Sheba were doing. Ford rode on the boat, keeping an eye on the injured dragon, while Stan drove and retold extremely exaggerated versions of what the Stan twins had been up to for the last eight months.

Sheba was waiting eagerly by the shack when they pulled up, and tackled Stan as soon as he stepped out of the car. He laughed at batted at her muzzle as she nuzzled and licked him, “Ah, no, quit it you over grown fur ball.” Sheba just laughed and hugged him.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m happy to be back too. But we got an extra passenger you should meet.”

Sheba made a questioning rumble just as Poseidon shook of the tarp. Her ears flicked forward and her head tilted.

“Sheba, this is Poseidon. Ford found him and he needs a safe spot to heal up,” Stan gestured to the blue dragon stepping off the boat. “Poseidon, this is Sheba, the local dragoness of Gravity Falls.”

Sheba looked at Stan before standing and walking over to Poseidon with a welcoming warble. The male dragon blinked and one of his fins twitched before he made an answering warble.

“Ah, dudes, that’s so sweet,” Soos grinned as he watched the two dragons introduce themselves.

“Stan, help me bring our things in while these two get acquainted,” Ford called from in the Stan O’ War’s cabin.

Stan grumbled but climbed up to help his brother unload.

*********

The humans were all inside eating dinner while the two dragons conversed on the lawn.

“So, you live here?” Poseidon asked tilting his head.

“Not exactly,” Sheba replied. “I just hang out around the shack a lot. My cave is not to far from here, I’ll take you up there if you wish to sleep in it.”

Poseidon flattened his fins, “Aren’t you sleeping in your cave?”

“No. Now that Stan is back I’m going to spend the night here.”

“Why? That human den looks far to cramped to sleep in comfortably.”

“Actually, it’s a lot bigger then it looks,” She smiled and looked up at the Shack. “And besides, I enjoy being close to my Fiery Spirit when he sleeps.”

“You speak as if he is your hatchling.”

“He is, in a way. I have pretty much…what do humans call it…adopted him and the rest of his family as my clan. Mabel caught on quickly, she calls me ‘Dragon Mom’ as a nickname.”

“That’s…” Poseidon frowned a bit as he tried to find the right words. “Unusual.”

“You don’t dislike them.”

“I own the Six fingered human and I intend to return the favor for him helping me.”

“And you have taken a liking to him,” Sheba grinned toothily.

“He is a decent human,” Poseidon snorted.

Sheba chuckled, “They all are. And in a month, you’ll get to meet the two little ones.”

“There are more of them?” 

“Oh yes. And they are absolutely amazing.”

“Great,” Poseidon growled and stood. “Look, I’ve had a long day, could you show me where you cave is?”

Sheba chuckled and stood as well, “This way,” she beckoned with her tail as she trotted into the woods with the sea dragon trailing behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da, now we have a female and male dragons.... :)
> 
> Also a heads up, updating is going to slow waaaaaay down because school has started and I have homework ta get done and tests to study for.
> 
> Until next time, I hope you have a wonderful day. :)


End file.
